More Than Friends?
by SunGoddess24
Summary: When a girl's dreams are crushed and she has nowhere to turn, she must return to her hometown of Ikkebukuro. IzayaxOC and ShizuoxOC. Takes place after the fight between the Dollars and Yellow Scarves.
1. Chapter 1

The main character is a girl named Kai Tomori who moved to Ikkebukuro two months after the fight between the Dollars and Yellow Scarves. She was best friends with Shizuo during highschool ans she wonders, does Shizuo see her as more than a friend? When Kai got out of highschool she moved away to America to chase her dreams. But her hopes and dreams have left her crushed. Now her parents convince her to move back to Ikkebukuro and she's barely surviving. She dosen't keep much contact with her parents until something horrible happens.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters. Kai is mine**

Chapter 1: A casual Friday night

The bar was loud and bustling for it was a Friday night. Some men sat at the bar counter, heads resting on the wooden counter. The music is blasting and makes it hard to hear. Kai sighs with a bit of irritation and turns to her friend.

"Do you mind taking over for a bit? I feel there are a lot more idiots than usual tonight." Marisa chuckles a bit and takes her spot, continuing to clean glasses. Kai gives her a small wave before pacing to the door. She steps into the alleyway and sighs, leaning against the cold building. She stares up into the starry sky, feeling a strange longing echo within her once again. A sudden voice breaks her train of thought.

"Kai? What are you doing out so late?" Kai tilts her head to the side to see a tall blonde bartender with a lit cigarette in his mouth. She bobs her head forward and smiles.

"Hey Shizuo." Shizuo chuckles a bit and walks to her side, taking another drag on his cigarette. Kai sighs once again and runs her fingers through her black hair. "I'm working Friday nights again. The bill for my apartment was almost 600, double than what it should be." Shizuo flicks his cigarette to the pavement and stomps on it. Kai could tell by the way he did that, something was irritating him. "Izaya again?" Shizuo growls at the sound of his name and pulls out another cigarette.

"That damn flea, I know he's up to something." Kai grabs his hand before he can put the cigarette to his mouth.

"Those things kill you ya know."

"So?" Shizuo moves his arm so Kai would let go and lights the cigarette. Then a clack of the door to the bar catches Kai's attention. Marisa's head pokes around the door and she smiles to the two.

"Kai you can go home." Kai looks at her watch and sees it was late.

"Are you sure you can handle the rest of the night?" Marisa smiles once again.

"I'm sure; you have been working hard Kai. Go home and rest." Kai sighs still not sure but Shizuo grabs her arm and starts pulling her out of the alleyway.

"Hey!" Kai yells trying to get out of his grip. Marisa stands at the door waving at them as he pulls Kai around the corner. Now halfway down the street, Shizuo lets go of Kai letting her walk on her own.

"Jeez, can at least give me a warning." Kai rubs the arm Shizuo grabbed. Shizuo blows out some smoke and smirks.

"Even if I did you still would've fought back." Before Kai could respond, the sound of a horse's neigh echoes through the streets. Kai immediately goes to the curb and waves out to the source of the noise. Celty drives up to her and pulls out her phone.

'_Hi Kai, working late again?' _

"Yes unfortunately, but my shift ended not too long ago." Celty pulls her phone back and types once again.

'_Do you need a ride?' _Kai's expression brightens when she reads Celty's message.

"Yes, thank you." Celty wraps her shadows around Kai's head to form a black helmet. Before Kai mounts, she turns to Shizuo and waves him goodbye. Shizuo waves back and walks off. Kai grips Celty's waist tightly and they take off with a final neigh from her motorcycle. From the rooftops, Izaya watched with amusement.

"My, my, Shizu-chan, you actually have a friend. This is very interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, now some action is gonna appear in this episode. No mean comments please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters. Kai belongs to me.**

Chapter 2: Where it all begins

Kai's phone vibrates beside her bed, causing her to wake up. "Dammit." She mutters as she picks it up but she immedeatly hangs up without listening to who it is. She buries her face in her pillow hoping to go back to sleep but she sits there for almost an hour trying to go to sleep. Seeing no point in laying in her bed awake, Kai gets up and heads to her laptop to check the Dollars chat room. She turns it on and waits patiently as the screen lights up. The computer goes to her desktop picture, which shows her and Shizuo together. Kai has a big smile on her face while Shizuo has a lit cigarette in his mouth but is still smiling to the camera. She and Shizuo have been the best of friends since high school so she is also acquainted with Shinra and Izaya. Kai doesn't know Izaya too well since Shizuo hates his guts. Kai successfully logged onto the website and went to the chat room.

_Miyuri has entered the chatroom_

**Miyuri: **Yo, anyone on?

**Kanra:** Why hello there Miyuri.

**Setton:** Hey.

**Taro Tanaka: **Hi, long time no see.

**Miyuri: **I know, sorry. I've been working hard to keep up with my rent. Anyway, what we talking about today?

**Setton: **We were talking about how the yellow scarves are starting to come back.

Kai furrows her eyebrows and stares at the screen.

**Miyuri: **Who are the yellow scarves?

**Setton: **Huh!

**Taro Tanaka: **You don't know who the yellow scarves are?

**Kanra: **Don't be so surprised, Miyuri has only been in Ikkebukuro for about a month.

Kai sat there staring at her screen a bit surprised. Now her suspicions landed on Kanra. How did she know how long Kai has been in Ikkebukuro? Kai snapped back to reality when the conversation continued.

**Setton: **Well, the yellow scarves were a gang that wore yellow to show that they are a part of that gang. They started a huge war with the Blue Squares before and then the Dollars.

**Taro Tanaka: **But they fell off the map when we Dollars beat them. Now rumors say that more and more people are starting to wear yellow again.

**Miyuri:** But why are they coming back?

**Kanra: **No one knows, some say that a new leader has taken over and wants revenge on the Dollars.

_Bakyura has entered the chatroom_

**Bakyura: **Yo, yo, yo people, what's up?

**Kanra: **Hello Bakyura.

**Setton: **Hey

**Taro Tanaka: **Hi

**Bakyura: **Any news happening in Ikkebukuro?

**Miyuri: **Everyone was telling me about the returning of a gang called the yellow scarves.

**Bakyura: **Yellow Scarves? Oh yeah, I remember them. Such trouble makers.

**Kanra: **Yes Bakyura, you of all people should know that hmm?

**Setton: **Anyway, everyone should be careful if the yellow scarves are returning.

**Taro Tanaka: **I agree with Setton, be careful everyone.

Shinra knocks on Celty's door, asking for permission inside. Celty turns to him and waves him in. Shinra was holding an envelope and hands it to Celty.

"I have a job for you." Celty brings up her PDA system on her computer.

'_What's this?' _

"It's a letter from the Tomori's, another pair of underground doctors. They want you to deliver this letter to their daughter's house since they don't know her address." Shinra took a drink from his coffee as Celty types again.

'_Who is their daughter?' _ Shinra sighs slightly at her question.

"It's Kai believe it or not." The shadows coming from Celty's head puffs at once, showing she was surprised. "I know, I was as surprised as you are." Celty types a bit more hurriedly this time.

'_I never knew her parents were underground doctors. Do you know them?' _

"I have heard of their names but I haven't met them." Shinra begins to walk out of the door before stopping and speaking to Celty once more. "You better get going on that job and by the way," Shinra glances back to her. "It says strictly not to read it other than their daughter so don't get any ideas." Celty returns her fingers to the keyboard.

'_I wasn't planning on it.' _After Shinra leaves, Celty checks back to the chat room.

**Setton: **It seems I must go, I'll see you guys later.

**Kanra: **Alright see ya.

**Taro Tanaka: **Bye

**Bakyura: **See ya.

**Miyuri: **Goodbye

_Setton has left the chatroom_

Kai sits at her computer silently, not sure about what to talk about next. She rests her fingers on the keys for a moment until she decides to leave as well.

**Miyuri: **I better be going too, bye.

**Taro Tanaka: **Alright, bye

**Bakyura: **Bye, and beware of the yellow scarves.

**Kanra: **I agree, stay safe.

**Miyuri: **Thank you, bye.

Kai exits out of the chatroom and sighs feeling lonesome once again. That's when she hears the cries of Shooter, Celty's motorcycle. Kai rushes to the door and sees the black clad rider steadily park near the building. Celty waves at her to come down. Kai smiles and puts on some shoes before going down the concrete stairs to greet Celty.

"Hi Celty, what's the occasion?" Celty flips out the letter from her shadows and hands it to Kai. "A letter?" Celty takes out her phone.

'_Apparently it's from your parents.' _Kai gives a slight glare to the ground but smiles back up to Celty.

"Thank you." The dullahan nods to her before taking off on Shooter once again. Kai returns to her apartment and stares at the envelope. She never really got close to her parents since they were always away on business. She turns it over and sees some kind of stamp resembling a wolf. It was definitely from her parents. They always used that sign to show it was from them. In the underground business, there can be a lot of fakes who try to act like some of the doctors. Kai's curiosity came over her and she starts opening the letter. She pulls out the neatly folded paper and examines over the flawless cursive written on the paper. At the bottom she spots the stamp once again and her parents signatures. Kai lets out a sigh and starts reading.

_Dear Kai,_

_We know we haven't been there for you very much during your childhood and we are sorry, but there is a serious matter going on in the underground business. Apparently a few doctors tricked us and now we are working as slaves for the pharmaceutical companies. We are lucky if this letter reaches you, but we need your help dear daughter. The leader currently controlling us has a lot of power over this city and many of the pharmacies. Please Kai, we need your help. We have given you as much information as we could but there is a man named Izaya Orihara who can possibly help you. He is an informant but don't put your trust in him. We love you honey._

Kai felt her knees become weak and she fell to the ground. It was all coming too fast for her, her parents kidnapped, the yellow scarves returning, and now she must look to Izaya for help. Kai could feel the tears begin to sting in her eyes but she wiped them away. She had to focus and think of her first step. Since her parents had sent that letter, the companies probably know about it and might go after her. But her first objective is to receive information. Kai stands once again, gripping the letter tightly in her hand. She felt rage and sadness wash over her like a wave. She then rushes to her bedroom and changes quickly before dashing out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been having a hard time getting ideas and I've been busy with my personal life so sorry if the chapters are kind of crappy. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any characters. Kai is mine**

On her walk to Izaya's, Kai was able to clear her thoughts and calm down. The situation wasn't going to get better if she was going to become reckless. Kai soon arrived at the informant's door but she hesitated to knock. Was it right to go to Izaya for help or would he rat her out if he learns about all of this? As Kai stood there in thought, the door swings open revealing a raven haired man.

"Oh, it seems I was right about having company." Kai stares at him blankly as a Cheshire smile spreads across his lips. "Well come in, come in." The informant impatiently pushes her in and sits her down at the couch. He motions to sit across from her until his phone rings. "Sorry, I must take this." He walks away to another room with the phone to his ear. Kai glances around the apartment, surprised by its size. It was a lot bigger than hers which made her a bit jealous. When she looks over to his laptop, she spots the Chinese go board which consisted of some chess, Othello, shoji pieces. Kai stands and walks over to it, looking curiously. Her hand reaches out to touch the pieces but Izaya's voice stops her.

"I wouldn't touch that, it's what I use to control my pawns." Kai hides her hand behind her back but looks to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"To control your pawns?" Izaya moves some of the pieces around before standing back and examining it. He then turns his auburn eyes to Kai. "So, why business do you have here Miss?" Kai bows to him and says her name. "Oh, the Tomori's daughter. Such a nice couple." Kai gritted her teeth but continued to talk.

"That's the reason I'm here, you see," Kai had a hard time spitting out the words. "They seemed to have been kidnapped by the pharmaceutical companies."

"I see." Izaya sits softly in his chair and turns on his laptop.

"Can you give me any information on the companies?" Kai's voice started to sound desperate which she was trying to avoid. Izaya kept his eyes focused on the laptop's screen as he spoke. "If you must know, I'm thinking it's the Yagiri clinic that did it." Kai traced back to when her parents told her about them. They kidnapped people and did experiments on them.

"But my parents didn't do a thing to them." The informant rests his head on his hand, looking bored.

"You never know, underground doctors like them probably don't even care for a worthless daughter like you." At that, Kai grabbed him by the collar but at the same time he held a knife to her throat. Curious by the situation, Namie watched from the second floor while she was doing work. Rage overwhelmed her and her temper didn't help. Izaya smirked and cooed to her ear.

"Do that again sweety and you won't get any more information out of me." Kai released his collar and backed off. Izaya set his flickblade back onto the table and crossed his fingers on his lap. "Now, do you need to know anything else?" Kai slightly bit her lip and sighed.

"Do you know anything about the yellow scarves?"

"Ah yes, the yellow scarves. There previous leader was a highschooler named Masaomi Kida. He didn't do the best job at controlling them; he didn't even know that some of the blue squares were spawning in his gang." Kai gazes down to the ground in thought. That must be horrible to know that a gang you put down a long time ago hides within your own gang and turns against you, poor kid.

"Anyway, the yellow scarves are said to be making a comeback but I don't see a point to it." Izaya shrugs as he says this. Kai sighs and starts to walk to the door.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Orihara." Izaya gives her a slight wave.

"Come back and visit anytime."

"Like that will happen." Kai mutters as she closes the door behind her.

….

Kai sits down on the concrete seats in front of the fountain and stares blankly at the water. Izaya gave her some information but nothing she already knew. Knowing about the yellow scarves would be a good idea in case they had something to do with this. So far, Kai knows that the possible kidnappers could be the Yagiri pharmaceuticals but that just worried her even more. Could they be doing experiments to her parents? Kai gripped her head and shivered at the thought. Her parents could be mutated into some disgusting animal or they might appear normal but with some kind of gene mutation inside of them. Kai shivered more until a hand rested on her shoulder making her jump and gasp. She turned around to see it was Shizuo. He held his hand up with a surprised expression.

"It's just me Kai." Kai held her hand to her chest and let out a breath.

"You scared me." Shizuo's expression became worried.

"Are you doing all right? I have never seen you so deep in thought." Kai shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, really." Shizuo raised an eyebrow and kept his questioning stare to her.

"I know when you're lying Kai." Suddenly, a man that was a part of his group bumped into Shizuo. The man turned to him with a scold.

"Hey, watch where you're going punk." Kai gulped, knowing of the outcome that was about to happen.

"What did you call me, you scum?" Shizuo folded his glasses into his shirt pocket and glared at the man. The guys apart of his group surrounded Shizuo and Kai. Kai looked around and saw that there was nowhere to run, so now she was caught in the middle of this fight. The man smirked to Kai.

"Who's this, your little girlfriend?" Three guys came from behind Kai and pinned her down. She managed to kick one off but another just came and took his place.

"Kai!" Shizuo said now worried about her. The man that bumped into Shizuo moved up his right arm to show the yellow bandanna he was wearing.

"The yellow scarves have made their return and we're gonna show you not to fuck with us." At that, a few men charged after Shizuo. As they came, Shizuo just stood there but when they came close enough he went all out on them. They started to fly in different directions, some into the fountain while others landed on the hard concrete. Kai still tried to squirm from the men's grip but they picked her up and started to carry her off. She was able to get her mouth free and she screamed for Shizuo. The blonde kicked off the rest of them and charged after the men carrying off Kai. But more yellow scarves came and stopped him. Then Shizuo picked up all of them at the same time and throws them to the side. But the men carrying Kai were getting farther away until they suddenly drop her. Kai ignores the pain that spread through her wrist and ran away. While she was, she looked back and saw that their own gang members had knocked them out. Kai was confused by this entire situation but now wasn't the time to think. She had made it quite far before she stopped and fell to her knees. She gripped her wrist now that the pain was catching up to her. But now she felt horrible for leaving Shizuo behind. Kai felt herself pinned to the ground by her exhaustion so she had to stay there. Then sirens echoed out through the streets and she saw a glimpse of cop cars go roaring past her and to the park. She was relieved that it was over, or at least she hoped it was. Kai got the strength back in her legs and she stood slowly, still gripping her aching wrist.

"Great, I must have sprained it." Kai lumbers off to Shinra's place.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry for not uploading in a while A but please, no flames and this chapter is short :P i promise the next will be longer**

Shinra sits down on his couch along with Shizuo. He adds one last stitch before cutting it and examining his work.

"Ok, you shouldn't move around too much for a few days and you should be fine." Shizuo grunts out a thank you to Shinra before a knock appears at his door. "Coming!" Shinra calls as he puts away his medical equipment and walks to the door. He opens it and his eyes widen. "Kai!" Shizuo perks his head up at the sound of her name. Kai smiles to him and holds out her wrist.

"I think I sprained it." Shinra walks her inside. When Kai sees Shizuo, an overwhelming feeling of relief washes over her. "Shizuo, you're ok!" He turns his head away a bit.

"If a cut in the leg is a sign of ok then," But Kai cut him off by giving him a tight hug. Shizuo was surprised for a moment but gingerly hugs back. Shinra starts to worry a bit.

"Kai, let me look at your wrist before you go and hurt it more." Kai giggles and let's go of Shizuo, obediently sitting down. Shinra gently takes Kai's wrist by his hand and feels around it. "Yeah, it's sprained alright." Kai sighs as Shinra pulls out the bandages and wraps her wrist. Kai winces as Shinra puts on the bandages. "Don't move too much, it will just hurt more." Kai nods and lets him do his work. Shinra soon finishes and hands Kai an icepack. "This should dull the pain for a while."

"Thank you so much Shinra." Kai leans her head back on the couch, sinking back into her thoughts. The whole thing about the yellow scarves returning is true and an obvious problem. Kai couldn't help but feel they have something to do with her parents. They start to pop up at the time when her parents were kidnapped so there must be a connection between the yellow scarves and the Yagiri pharmaceuticals. But this was only a theory, Kai didn't have one bit of proof to support it. Kai stands and starts to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo asks.

"I'm going home." Kai says, her voice sounding hoarse. This whole thing with her parents was too much but she held back the tears. Shizuo grunted and stood in front of her. His tall figure towered over Kai's, making her cower slightly.

"I'll walk you home." Kai holds up her uninjured hand and feels her eyes start to sting.

"You're not fully healed yet, I don't want you to get hurt again because of me." Shizuo grins down at her.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"But Shizuo," the blonde cuts her off when he pats her head.

"Really, I've taken worse from that damn flea." Kai felt her spirits come back again but something about the tone in his voice made it hard to believe. Suddenly Celty comes bursting in through the door, looking around frantically for Shinra. That's when she spots Kai and Shizuo giving her a puzzled look. Celty suddenly hugs Kai, making her stumble back a bit.

"C-Celty?" She says stunned. The black rider pulls away and types on her PDA.

'_Your apartment has been robbed!'_


End file.
